Literally Twisted Fate
by BlackLily17
Summary: Fate is doing her thing AGAIN. Somehow she found a way to send the Marauders and Lily to—"YEAR 2022?". Fate was beaten on round one. She swears she wouldn't be beaten on round two… and on round two, she'll kill them all with a flash. This is a sequel to the Mirror of Time, and I recommend you to read the first one so this would not be confusing.
1. Chapter 1

_**Full summary: Fate is doing her thing AGAIN. Somehow she found a way to send the Marauders and Lily to—"YEAR 2022?". Fate was beaten on round one. She swears she wouldn't be beaten on round two… and on round two, she'll kill them all with a flash. This is a sequel to the Mirror of Time, and I recommend you to read the first one so this would not be confusing.**_

**Note from the Author: *whistles* I did not say that the sequel would be about time travelling? Really? I thought I did! Well, at least now you know! C:**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the second installment of the Mirror of Time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**-[Set in the Marauders' seventh year]-**

_December 14, 1977_

Chapter 1: THE MYSTERY WOMAN

Lily Evans sat, cross legged, on the floor in the Gryffindor Common Room, Her green eyes barely left her book, lost in the world that entices her inside. The common room wasn't even half full, especially because almost everyone was home with their families. Lily wanted to be with her family of course, but her impatient sister brought them to some tropical country and decided to leave her.

A sound of something suddenly crashing captured her attention and she looked up, seeing the three boys [infamously known as the Marauders] fall from their staircase. She just rolled her eyes and returned to her book once again.

"Oi, Evans! It's Christmas, `ya know! Stop reading! It's not normal!" Sirius Black yelled from across the room, his obscure silky hair falling on his face as he stood up and walked towards her. Lily snorted and leaned back on the window. "Your hair's not normal." She mumbled back, but did not heed any more attention.

"What was that, flower? About my hair?"

"Leave her alone, Sirius. I thought when James stopped pestering her you would too. She's having an adventure." Remus scolded, sitting on the long couch. Sirius turned around and stuck his tongue out at him. James snorted from his place and sat beside Lily.

"I'd like to object that I was not _pestering _her. I was asking her out, but she kept on saying no." he protested.

"And with good reason." Lily teased, turning around so she can lean on his back.

Having been appointed as Head Boy and Head Girl, it was safe to say that the two of them were at the very least friends.

"It's because you're crazy." James said knowingly, but there was mischief sparkling in his eyes. He felt Lily just shake her head behind him and continued to read.

"What are you even—" He suddenly twisted around to look at Lily, who immediately fell on his lap because of the unexpected turn. She looked up at him with an exasperated expression, hitting his stomach with her now closed book.

"OW!"

"I was getting on the good part!" Lily told him, sitting up again.

"Wuthering Heights by Emily Bronte," James read aloud, grabbing the book. "What's this about?"

Lily hesitated, not really comfortable with explaining what the book is about aloud. "It's about—"

"Oooh—Look at them, Moony! They're getting all warm and cuddly!" Sirius cooed in stage whisper, sitting beside Remus and entwining his arms around him, acting like a girl. Both the two others blushed and proceeded to throw him things in their reach—James the book and Lily her shoe. Both hit Sirius on the nose and the forehead respectively.

"James!"

"What?"

"You threw the book!"

"So?"

Lily grumbled and stood, grabbing the book from the floor. "It should be against the law; throwing books."

Remus nodded sympathetically. "I agree."

"Swots," James and Sirius coughed, and both were hit with shoes. "OW!"

They turned to see Lily, grinning triumphantly her socks against the carpet. "Both of you shut up! Oh, by the way, where is your fourth egg?"

"Fourth egg?" Remus repeated, looking at her blankly.

"Men don't have four eggs Lils, only two." Sirius informed her knowingly. Lily, who just regained her shoe, threw it again at Sirius.

"WOMAN! THAT'S THE THIRD TIME!"

"Oh, if you mean Wormtail, his mom needs him on Christmas, he says." James answered with a shrug. Lily nodded with her brows furrowed. "His mom's sickness has been pretty repetitive. Are you sure she's alright?"

"Wormtail said so. Stop worrying about it, Lils." Remus told her, smiling. Lily smiled at him in return.

"Lily," one of the girls in Lily's year, Alice, called her. "Someone's looking for you outside. He—he said he wants to talk to you."

"Who's that?" James asked curiously, running a hand through his hair. Alice shrugged. "He—he doesn't want me to say his name."

Lily opened her mouth to speak, but everything suddenly froze in their place, like some invisible force pressed the pause button. The only ones left who can move were the Marauders and Lily. "Erm—what happened?" Sirius asked.

Remus looked around, his eyebrows rising and rising that they're on the verge of disappearing in his hairline. "Everything seemed to stop."

That was true. Even Frank Longbottom and Kyle Dewers froze in their mid- jumps, jelly beans floating in the air. A third year girl had her mouth wide open, as if having been frozen in the middle of laughing. Lily glanced outside the window, and was surprised to see the snow had stopped falling outside. Lily glanced outside the window and was surprised to see the snow had stopped falling outside; as in they were floating in the air. The fire in the hearth suddenly went out.

"This—this can't be plain magic. I have never heard of this before. This must be a-ancient magic." Lily whispered.

"That is quite true."

The four Gryffindors whirled around and saw a lady dressed in a black sparkling gown, as if she took the starry night sky as her dress, but she looked in her mid- twenties. Her brown hair was braided down to her waist, pulled up with a black sparkling headband as well, and her dark black eyes turning glassy at the moment. It was very hard to see, but they noticed things on her dress; some involved blood, heartaches, pain, and torture. Only a small part had love and happiness. "Good afternoon."

"You did this? Who are you?" Lily asked, snapping herself out of her reverie. The woman shrugged. "I am Fate, and actually, I didn't do this on purpose. I just have that effect whenever I visit this world."

"This… world?" Sirius and James echoed. Fate smiled. "You have so much to know, darlings. Now, why don't we talk about the reason why I'm here?"

The four teenagers slowly nodded.

Fate smiled. "Actually, there are two reasons why I'm here. The first is a warning."

The four of them exchanged looks and stared at Fate, urging her to go on.

"My colleague, Father Time, recently broke a law concerning time travelling. That's why he's being punished as we speak. Unfortunately, I heard of his latest plans—and that is to eliminate the four of you."

"Why us? What did we do?" Remus asked.

"I do not know. It might involve something your future selves would do or something your past selves have done. You know Time; it's complicated." Fate answered, looking around fearfully as she clutched her dress. "The second reason is to offer you my help."

She rushed on. "Recently, the Creator, our leader, just had the Mirror of Time destroyed. The Mirror is a very powerful time travelling device; it's a Mirror that opens up vortexes that lets people travel to different timelines. That means that the only way of Time travelling now, aside from you time turners (which are very low class by the way), is through the Time Portal. The Time Portal is sort of more complicated than the Mirror. It changes its location every seven hours, and only opens during midnight, sunrise, noon, and sunset. If you want, I can take you to another timeline. Because obviously he would search for you here in this place and time setting, but if you're not here…" she trailed off, staring at the four teenagers.

"Hold your hippogriffs, woman. What do you mean? That this crazy man called Father Time wants to kill us, and that we need to transfer to a different timeline so we'll be safe?" Sirius asked, his eyes wide open. Fate nodded.

"That's more understandable." James muttered. Lily nudged him with her shoulder. "If—if we accept your offer, when exactly are we going to? Forward or backward?"

Fate smiled grimly. "That's the thing about the Portal; no one knows if it's going to go backward in the past or forward to the future."

"But how will we search for the Portal? Is it anywhere near Hogwarts?" Remus questioned. Fate nodded nd pointed outside. "It's right there, in your forest. And we still have thirty minutes left, so you better decide now."

"But isn't he Father Time? Wouldn't he be able to just go to the timeline he wants? And what about our past selves? Can't he just go to our past and kill us there?"

"Yes, but as I said before, he's on… probation. His powers are limited and he needed the Portal; that's one. I can send obstacles along the way so he won't be able to find it. The last question is the one harder to explain. Let's see…" Fate paused, looking between them. "You know that you exist now, correct?"

"Correct."

"Okay, so let's say your whole life is like a pie. A one- eighth of the pie is who you are now. If I'm going to remove that, the pie wouldn't be complete; the cycle is interrupted. That is one of the rules for time travelling to work; in order to get to a person's timeline, you need to make sure that his past, present, and future is secured. Do you understand now?"

"A little bit." Lily answered timidly.

"Alright, last one." Sirius said. "How are we going to get back?"

Fate's smile widened. "That's the thing! Once we prove that he really is pursuing you, the Creator will know, and he will be forced to send you back to this time where I will take you."

The four of them exchanged glances and came upon a silent agreement.

"Well, we don't want to die just yet. Show us the way."

* * *

"We're here." Fate whispered. She transported them in the midst of the Forbidden Forest, and they hear the sound of the various creatures that leave in it. It's forbidden for a reason, but they don't want to know that reason just yet.

"That's the Portal." Fate said, pointing towards the hole in front of them. It looked like a normal hole if you peeked inside, with all the grass and the soil, but it was very dark inside.

"I'll locate you somehow. Go—jump—until we see again."

The four Gryffindors merely nodded as they stared at each other.

"I'll go first." Sirius volunteered, James patted his back and Remus nodded.

"We'll follow you." Lily assured. Sirius flashed a grin and jumped. As soon as Sirius disappeared, James jumped in, and so did Remus and Lily.

Fate stood, smiling, near the Time Portal. "Very good. Very, _very_ good."

* * *

_**Surprise, surprise! There, the first chapter is up. I just want to express all the gratitude for all the support the readers gave me. Hehe. C:**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**CHAPTER 2: DOUBLE TROUBLE**

* * *

**- [Dec. 15, 2022] -**

Hogwarts is never a quiet place.

Find it quiet and you've arrived at night; find it noisy and that's a wrong place. Find it chaotic; now _that's _more like it. Then, in one of the corridors of that castle…

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

"Nothing. I'm _absolutely _and _perfectly _fine."

Previously best friends, always have been enemies; that's how people knew James Sirius Potter and Hailey Malfoy. It wasn't new to see the two of them bickering… again. But this time, unlike usual, they were having a serious fight. Because in arguing with James Potter, Hailey Malfoy _never _looked close to crying. _Ever_. Except now, that is.

James looked his normal, a few buttons unbuttoned in his uniform, his necktie not tied, and his hair a lot more messy than usual, as if he tried wrecking them off his hair (don't ask). Hailey, on the other hand, seemed to have changed during the summer before; her hair was braided down to her left side (albeit a little messy), but the hime- look now gone. Her cheeks were flushed with anger, her feet in a stance as if about to attack.

"Launching a whole blueberry pie on my girlfriend wasn't a problem?" the boy asked sarcastically. Hailey snorted. "We were having a food fight. Be angry if I launched a canon ball at her."

"All of you seemed to be targeting her." He shot back suspiciously.

"It's not my fault that your family doesn't approve of her either." She argued.

"WHICH I ABSOLUTELY DON'T UNDERSTAND! SHE'S SWEET, AND KIND, AND CARING—"

"Honestly, you sound like she gave Amortentia to you." Hailey muttered.

"Can't you act a bit more civil towards her?" James _almost _pleaded. Hailey turned to him and she took a deep breath standing right in front of him, her eyes turning dark by the lack of light.

"James, date all the girls of Hogwarts for all I care, but don't expect me to be civil towards the bitchiest girl of Hogwarts I've ever known."

"Who are you to talk about her that way?" he asked, his jaw clenching. "I'll date whoever I want. I don't need your permission. Who are you in my life anyway?"

He said with so much force that Hailey took a step back from him. She stared at him with wide eyes, as if she cannot believe he was saying this. "You're—you're right. Hah. Who am I in your life, anyway? Right? Y-yeah. Who am I—who—Okay. Okay, fine."

She spun on her heel and ran away. _Sucks to have feelings for your best friend._

"JAMES!"

James turned around and saw a red- haired girl run towards him, although she is a bit familiar but not quite. He looked at her confusedly, his anger and shock floating away.

"Thank goodness I found you! Have you seen Remus and Sirius?" she asked, her emerald- green eyes boring into his. James had his mouth slightly open, staring at the girl as if she's… she's…

"LILY!"

"James?"

"I knew you're here!"

"PRONGS! LILY- FLOWER!"

"Sirius/ Padfoot! Where's Re—"

"Hey, guys."

"Where do you think we are?"

"How do we—"

"Are we in—"

"SHUT UP!" James Sirius hollered at them, making the four teenagers silent. They stared at him, wide- eyed, as James Sirius inspected every one of them. When it looked like he was done, he sucked in breath. "Oh, Merlin, how did you lot get here?"

"Long story, but we assume you already know that." The sandy- haired one said.

"Yes, yes I do." James Sirius muttered. He really doesn't know how to deal with them—and he can only think of one person who can deal with them; Rose Weasley.

* * *

Albus Severus Potter crouched down on the map, rubbing his eyes very hard. When he was sure that the black spots around his view were gone, he looked at it again. In the quick pounding of his heart, he quickly dashed from the Slytherin Common Room and took a sharp turn towards a corridor, wherein he collided with his best friend's sister, non other than Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy.

"Why are you running?" she asked, groaning as she stood up. Scorpius looked at him curiously as he helped Rose stood up, but Al was still trying to catch his breath, so instead he handed them the map. Rose frowned, scanning the map, and then her eyes grew wide.

"Impossible!"

"The map never lies." Al interjected grimly. Rose looked up to meet his eyes, glancing at Scorpius who seemed too shock to speak. "We have to go there. We have to assure James doesn't do anything stupid. Scorpius—can you go find Hailey? She might want to know this, and I particularly don't want to experience her dramatics again."

Scorpius looked at the map, searched for Hailey, and then nodded. Rose turned to Albus seriously. "Let's go."

* * *

The diversion worked, of course. Never did Fred Weasley II do any diversion plan that does not work, so in a matter of minutes, the Common Room was clean of students, already in their beads, sleeping. He turned to look at his best friend, who was creepily fidgeting around like someone fed him a worm or something. (_Hey, maybe I should try that some time._)

"So, what's up? What do you need my help for?" Fred asked. Rarely did James ask for any help, and if he did, he would ask him from either one of the girls.

"Well… I kind of have a problem." James muttered. Fred snorted. "Prongs, spill it out. I don't like to be kept waiting."

"Well…"

"What?"

"Err—"

"JAMES!"

Rose panted, walking through the portrait hall, with Al in tow. Fred frowned. "Why did you let Al in here? What's happening?"

Rose tried to catch her breath and sat down on the couch, wiping away her sweat. Al faced Fred grimly, which only turned his irritation more. "Can someone PLEASE tell me what's going on?"

"This is what's going on."

And two invisibility cloaks were thrown to the ground.

Fred's eyes darted between the newly revealed persons, and his cousins. His jaw dropped, and then he closed it carefully.

"We're one crazy family." He whispered in shock.

* * *

_**There, chapter done. Thanks for the follows and favorites. C:**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey! Thanks for dropping by. Sorry for the mere shortness of the previous chapter, but here goes the next.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**CHAPTER 3: TWISTED**

* * *

The fire in the hearth blazed warmly. The time travelers were seated on the long couch, Rose seated on a loveseat, James Sirius grabbing a chair with the backrest in front of him. Fred decided to flop down on a bean bag, making himself comfortable, while Al decided to sit on the floor.

"If you're going to ask us, we'd say you lot are related." Sirius Black said, although he can't take his eyes off the Slytherin. Al snorted when he noticed this.

"Yes, we are." Rose said carefully, threading with her words. It's harder to keep things spilling in the future where the results are basically visible from everyone.

"And we'd say you already know us, and somehow related to us." Remus added. Rose nodded again. The boys decided to leave the necessary answers to her, because then they may have slip of the tongue.

" So, can you introduce yourselves to us?" Lily asked politely.

"My name is Fred Weasley II." Fred introduced, steering away his red hair from his face.

"I'm Albus Potter."

"James Sirius Potter."

"And I'm Rose Weasley." Rose finished. "But questions about us would be answered later. You have to answer our questions first."

The four others agreed to this. Rose took a deep breath, hoping her speculations wouldn't be right—it wouldn't be pretty. Just when the red- head opened her mouth, the door opened, the Malfoy twins tumbling inside the Gryffindor Common Room, both looking fresh from the cold. "I got wind of the news. What's—Oh, wow."

"Hang on." James I interrupted. "What is a Malfoy doing in your Common Room? And why are Slytherins allowed here? Has the future gone nuts?"

"Not _exactly_." Rose paused. "We're just more civil."

"_Civil_." Al scoffed, rolling his eyes at Scorpius. Hailey noticed this and grinned. "Al, don't you remember? Rose and Scorpius have always been civil to one another."

The said Rose and Scorpius glared at the two who did their best to look innocent. "And are you sure you lot don't want to call Lily here? She'd like to know this, you know."

"Let's not tell it yet. It's better if we keep this first among us." Rose said. "The lesser who knows, the better."

"And you are?" Lily asked, turning to Hailey.

"You're beautiful." Sirius commented, grinning casually. Hailey bit her lip, recognizing his moves. "Thank you. My name is Hailey Malfoy, _grand uncle _Sirius."

Sirius' jaw dropped open while the rest broke into uneasy grins. Hailey shrugged and gestured to her brother. "This is Scorpius, my twin."

"So, time travelling huh? Not unfamiliar." Scorpius said, sitting next to Rose. Remus watched this with raised eyebrows, but did not comment. James I frowned. "You time travelled before?"

"Into the past. It's a looooong story." Hailey muttered. "So, what's yours?"

Hailey settled down on a chair near Albus, and Al leaned against the chair's leg while Hailey unconsciously played with his hair.

"There was this lady who came to the Common Room in our time, and she called herself Fate." Lily started. "Then she started saying things about the Mirror of Time and explained some complicated things."

"The Mirror of Time." Al echoed quietly, but did not speak any longer.

"She said that we have to get here to save ourselves from Father Time; a man whose intentions are to kill us." Remus added, and noticed how the future generation exchanged looks.

"And she said she was helping us by sending us to another time line. She said she's going to buy us some time and make sure Father Time won't chase us or better yet be prepared for battle." James I said. "So we agreed."

"What device did you use?" Fred asked with curiousness.

"A Time Portal—it's a hole that changes location every seven hours and only works during midnight, dawn, daybreak, or noon." Sirius answered, recalling what the woman had said.

"She obviously _lied_." Hailey spat out. "It's impossible of Fate _helping _anybody."

"Why do you say so?" Lily asked curiously.

"We time travelled last summer in the past of 1995, and we encountered Father Time and the rest. Except for Death, of course." Rose answered. "And we know Father Time's story."

"Besides," Hailey added wryly. "If Father Time wants to do revenge on you, he won't kill you in a flash—he'll plan a slow torturous death."

"That he will." Scorpius whispered.

"Are you sure Father Time isn't the one deceiving you, though?" Lily verified. The future generation firmly nodded, except for Fred who dramatically sighed. "Unfortunately, I wasn't there when they had the adventure. Alas, my heart's misery!"

"Padfoot." James Sirius and Hailey groaned simultaneously, glanced at each other, and both looked away uncomfortably. Al noticed this and frowned—usually one of them would start an argument. What now?

"Wait a second. Did you just call him Padfoot?" Sirius asked incredulously. Hailey and James Sirius nodded, not sure of who he is talking to.

"The Rovers—a special trio that has spread terror in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry since 2017. It is founded by James Sirius Potter and his awesome cousin, Fred Weasley II, co- headed by the ever more awesome Hailey Malfoy (Widewings, please return my stuffed unicorn back)."

Fred panted, looking at Hailey briefly. She just grinned and shook her head, and the former looked disappointed.

"Fred, I think you can cut it there." Rose interrupted, sending him a sharp glared that meant for him to not say 'no'. "Anyway, if Fate is misleading you, you're in danger just by coming here. Hailey, do you think you can contact Eris?"

Hailey shook her head. "I don't contact _her_, remember? She's the one entering my dreams unannounced. Maybe she's coming tonight."

"Then we need to get you to sleep." Fred said, standing up. Hailey pulled out her wand and pointed it at him. "You were saying?" Fred gulped. "I was just—kidding."

"Okay, since that's the case, we have to ask help of the adults." Rose decided. James Sirius frowned. "That didn't exactly help last time. We did all the action."

"We can't ignore them! Besides, they know these things better—they'll be able to help." Rose snapped, rubbing her temples.

"Wait a minute, Widewings. What do you mean Eris? _The _Eris, the girl who helped us in the cave?" James Sirius asked, turning to Hailey who acted as if she didn't hear him. Al's eyes darted between the two of them and snickered.

"Hailey, do you mean the Eris that helped us in the cave?" Al asked, his lips twitching. Hailey nodded at him, which made Rose raise an eyebrow.

"So, are we going to tell Professor Longbottom or not?" Hailey asked, shrugging.

"We should. He'll find a way to tell dad." Fred nodded in agreement. The others stared at him blankly, while James Sirius stared at him as if he saw him for the first time.

"Padfoot," he said slowly, as if speaking to an alien. "That's the first reasonable thing that came out of your mouth since you were born."

"HEY!"

"Anyway!" Rose interrupted, still smiling a little. "I should go to the Headmaster's office. No one will question me since I'm prefect, and you lot better stay here."

* * *

Eris circled her teaspoon as she stirred her cup of an endless brew.

The mansion, being the mansion, felt empty as usual. There was no one else around except her, because Father Time had to run some important errand with the others. Well, there was Scorpion and Drakon at the gate, but they're not nice conversationalist—the only conversation she enjoys is the ones with the late Time Wanderer's child—the girl unfortunately blessed like herself. They could relate to each other so much that they get along immediately. The difference is that the girl didn't give up, whereas she did.

_"Eris!"_

Eris looked up. There's no one else in the house. _"Eris, it's me!"_

Eris stood, dropping her teaspoon and closing her eyes. She saw a figure—a bright light and followed. When her eyes focused, she saw the exact girl she was thinking of. "How were you—never mind."

"_Hey, just a quick question. I need to wake up immediately. Is Father Time acting creepy?"_

"Creepy?"

"_Yes, like distant or something… is he mad at me? Although he doesn't have the right, of course."_

"No, he's not acting distant. Although his presence is not here right now because he's in a meeting with the two others. And he's not mad at you. How many times have I told you that?"

"_Yeah, right. Thank you, Eris."_

"Why so sudden? Is there something going on?"

"_Well, someone in our timeline isn't supposed to be in our timeline right now."_

"Someone time travelled again?"

"_Yes, Father Time should know this. Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin are all here. Fate set them up to be here, and Rose—remember my friend—thinks it's to kill them—us—all in one flash. We doubt it would be Father Time, so yeah. I'll continue the conversation later, okay?"_

Eris nodded timidly. "Okay. The message will be passed immediately."

"_Thank you, Eris."_

Eris' eyes shot open.

Standing in front of her was Fate herself.

* * *

_**Done. About 1,500 words in compensation of the short chapter last time. Review, okay?**_

_**Thanks. C:**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

_**I am messageless. Meheh. Enjoy the chapter. You may ask questions if you're confused, I don't bite.**_

**CHAPTER 4: LONGBOTTOMS**

* * *

Hailey was transferred on the long couch so she could sleep more comfortably, while the rest sprawled around the room. Lily was silent; everything was so new and unexpected and just so hard to digest. Of course she expected that she would have a family and marry someone some day, just that she didn't expect to meet them now, nor did she expect that of all people, she would marry James Potter.

She could not even withstand the awkwardness that lingers, although unspoken. She noticed how the Malfoy boy threw glares at the assumed to be eldest Potter child, and even without them, she could feel the tension that lies among them. Like some matter that remained unspoken because the time travelers arrived. Keeping things later, Lily tried to smile. "So… I didn't fail to notice… are you and Rose in some kind of a relationship?"

Scorpius' eyes widened, taken aback that the question was directed to him. He blushed and inclined his head, unsure of what to answer. It may not be said, but at least it's noticeable that Rose does most of the decisions in their relationship.

"They're not legal." Al put in. A supportive best friend, really.

"Although I'm still confused how I came in good terms with Malfoys." Sirius added darkly. "I doubt old Lucy would welcome me with open arms."

Scorpius winced—he doesn't like talking about his imprisoned grandfather. "He doesn't—my father, as well as my mother, does. After all, Hailey sneaked in a portrait of you in her room."

"That girl?" Sirius asked in surprise, glancing at Hailey who was still asleep. Scorpius nodded. "We thought she was talking to her pygmy puff, but it turned out that she kept your portrait hung on the wall that's hidden by a curtain. Then dad let her off realizing that blah, blah, blah…"

"That's nice. At least the future's not as bad as it was before." Remus commented.

"So, tell us about the Rovers." James I leaned in interestedly. Fred grinned widely. "Well, what do you expect? We carry on the legacy, and _everyone_ loves us."

"Except it was so unbelievable at first, because it's a Potter, a Weasley, and a Malfoy all in one group. But the teachers learned to adjust. I mean, they can't do anything." Al grinned.

"That's awesome."

"Speaking of a Potter and a Malfoy," Fred exclaimed, turning to James Sirius. "What's up with you and Widewings? You ignore each other and that's not normal!"

James Sirius looked down at his shoes and pretended to flick dust off his pants. Scorpius narrowed his eyes at him.

"It's the first time I've seen her cry since we were ten." Scorpius muttered under his breath, and Al heard it so he perked up. His brows furrowed he also turned to his brother, who was weirdly silent.

"You broke into a fight, like usual." He concluded. "But this time you said something bad, and Hailey took it negatively. So, there you go."

"I still don't know how you manage to read things that easily." James Sirius grumbled. The time travelers watched this with amusement.

"It's not easy." Al muttered embarrassedly.

"So, what did you say Prongs?" Fred demanded, a little bit irritated. He doesn't want the two to fight, because they're essential people in the triad, and a misunderstanding could ruin a whole prank.

James Sirius did not talk, so Fred sighed. "Okay fine, don't tell me. But you better re- patch this. The game against Ravenclaw is drawing near, and you know we'll lose without cooperation."

"There's a game ongoing? Can we watch it?" Sirius practically bounced up and down his seat as he talked. Lily rolled her eyes at his child- like excitement. "Depends on your behavior, Black. If you can actually control yourself and be silent for a day, maybe their Headmaster would consider letting us go."

"Is Dumbledore gone then?" James I asked quietly. Albus Severus nodded sadly. "1996."

"It's so difficult to imagine Hogwarts without Dumbledore." Remus sighed. "It's like it's not Hogwarts."

"Well, we managed to get through." Scorpius said wryly.

Soft groans interrupted their conversations—Hailey seemed to stir awake. She tossed in the couch, but then they realized she was groaning in pain, because choked quiet sobs broke through her chest. Scorpius stood in panic, standing up to wake her, but James Sirius held up a hand. Scorpius' eyebrow immediately raised and James Sirius walked towards her, holding her hand.

Fred sniggered. "They've done that so many times."

"Done _what so many times?_" Scorpius hissed.

Fred scratched his nape. It was still scary to talk to a fuming Malfoy. "I thought Hailey told you she sleeps in the boys' dormitory sometimes—"

"She _what_?"

"She's not doing anything wrong! It's in those times that Rose is stressed with school work and prefect duties and she needs some personal space, and Hailey can't hang out with other girls in her dorm except for Allie and her friends, but they're whole another story, and you know Stefani and Hailey just collides, so she decides to sleep with us. It doesn't mean anything! Besides, I wasn't the one on bed beside her—it's Prongs!" he rambled on, trying to placate the male Malfoy's temper. But no matter how he tried to say it, it really sounded wrong, but he's just thankful that the glare was now switched to James Sirius. The latter held up a hand in surrender, and Scorpius grumbled. "My father will hear about this."

James Sirius, meanwhile, rubbed his thumbs along her palms. He still remembered those times that she can't sleep because of nightmares, and the only thing that can calm her down is when someone is beside her. Even if she's like a blazing girl, she's still a girl, and she has her own weaknesses. And yet, just hours ago…

"_I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was saying."_

A yawn escaped from her lips. Hailey rubbed the back of her hand on her eyes, before realizing that she was holding someone else's hands that she jerked awake, quickly retrieving her hand back. "You know, I had this crazy dream wherein—"

Her eyes widened when she saw the time travelers. "Oh, shoot."

"Oh, shoot it is." Scorpius agreed darkly, glaring at her. Hailey blinked, turning to look at Fred. "What did I do?"

Fred flinched. "Ehrm—"

"Since _when_ did sleeping in a boys' room become a proper lady's manner, Hailendra?"

The others choked on their laughter, hearing Hailey's full name for the first time. Hailey's mouth slipped open and she closed it, staring at Scorpius blankly. "When did the spirit of our Father come upon you, huh brother?"

"Don't change the subject!"

"Scorpius," Hailey said sternly. "I am sixteen, and I know my place. When did I ever let my hormones get hold of me?"

Scorpius was about to retort back when they heard a door swing open, and they looked up to see the Gryffindor Girls' dormitory room open, revealing a short- haired brunette, yawning as she walked down the staircase. She stopped in her mid- yawn, staring at the number of people around the Common Room with her mouth hanging open.

"Hey Allie." Hailey greeted awkwardly.

"Alice!" Al suddenly stood up, momentarily forgetting that he was sitting under an armchair. His head got bumped on the arm and he sat back down, rubbing his head. Alice moved, her face etched with concern, until Al put thumbs up. James Sirius rolled his eyes at him, Scorpius shot him a knowing look, but Fred laughed at him openly, holding his stomach. Hailey, seeing how badly it went for his friend, covered her mouth with her hand.

"What's happening in here?" Alice asked, making her way beside Hailey, in between her and James Sirius. "I'm not even going to ask how Slytherins entered the _Gryffindor_ common room." She muttered. Hailey bit her lip and recounted the story, filling her in. Alice turned to the visitors afterwards, quirking an eyebrow.

"So… you had quite a trip."

When she talked, her voice sounded squiggly. Lily cocked her head to the side and smiled a little. "You sound like one of my friends. Her name is also Alice. I'm Lily Evans by the way."

Alice smiled at her wistfully. "I believe you're talking about Alice Longbottom. I mean, Alice Prewett. Yes, she's my grandmother."

"I'm James Potter." James introduced. "The first."

"I can tell." Alice murmured. Sirius smiled at her, stood, and bowed grandly, kissing her hand. "I am Sirius Black. Pleased to meet you 'milady."

Al scowled and Remus rolled his eyes. "Padfoot, she's about forty years younger than you."

Sirius stuck his tongue out at him. Alice laughed at his antics and turned to Remus. "And you would be Mr. Lupin?"

"Yes." Remus said, confused. "How did you know?"

"Oh, beause you have some sort of resemblance to—"

"Allie!" Hailey interrupted, covering her friend's mouth and chuckling awkwardly as she stared around wide eyed. "Why are you up anyway?"

Alice rolled her eyes and leaned against the couch. "The Queen was dreaming. Again."

"The Queen?" James I asked curiously. Alice shrugged. "Yeah. Eleanor Tugwood."

Remus' eyebrows shot up. "She's not related to Sacharissa Tugwood, is she?"

"Her great grandmother times something something."

"How did you know her, Remus?" Lily asked, blinking at him. Remus shrugged, blushing a little. "Chocolate frogs. She's the first witch to use cosmetic potions."

"Ah, explains the addiction." Hailey nodded knowingly. James Sirius shot her a look, which she ignored blatantly. She turned to Alice instead. "What was she dreaming about?"

"Her nonexistent fame. I swear she was muttering 'Thank you, thank you!' Then afterwards she was repeating 'I have to hide it' or something." Alice reasoned, sighing blearily. Hailey grinned and rubbed her chin. "Maybe she's speaking about the location of her precious make up."

James Sirius stayed silent. He knew he wouldn't win if he started an argument with them now. He sighed, running a hand through his hair, and turned towards the portrait hole, which just recently opened.

"Professor Longbottom!"

* * *

**Chapter finished. **_**Leave a review, how about?**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and I don't think I ever will.**

**CHAPTER 5: THE OTHER SLYTHERINS**

* * *

The teenagers were crowded inside the Headmaster's office

After a full- blown reprimanding about letting other houses in the Common Room, staying up late past curfew and a couple of detentions as awards, Professor Neville Longbottom faced the time travelers with a frown. Wrinkles creased his forehead, his brown hair, like Alice's swept to the side, some of its gray stands sticking out. The night was cold and the students were seated in a semi circle, with the professor standing in their midst. The seating arrangement was like this:

Sirius – James I – Remus – Lily – Rose – Scorpius – Al – Alice – Hailey – Fred – James Sirius

"You can now tell me what happened."

"Wait!" Albus yelped, taking out his wand. Professor Longbottom looked at him with a raised eyebrow, while Al fiddled with his wand. "Umm… I just think we should record this thing entirely so they wouldn't have to repeat it over and over again."

And so they did. After the recounting of the story, Professor Longbottom sat down on his chair, perfectly still, as if he was shot by _Petrificus Totalus_. He pursed his lips. "That is a bit of a problem. I should send this message to Harry."

"Not only that, sir." Scorpius interrupted. Then they mentioned their hunches at this being Fate's plan and not Father Time's. Professor Longbottom nodded thoughtfully. "I see. Well, we'll see what we can do about that. And Ms. Rose Weasley,"

Rose looked up, her cheeks flushed. Tonight earned her second detention, in her whole school life, and she doesn't like it. "Yes, sir?"

"You should lead our visitors to the room behind Hesper Starkey. And please make sure that you are not seen by anyone."

Rose, Al, Scorpius, Hailey, Fred, and James Sirius all gaped at him. They don't know how the professor knew about the room George Weasley told them about which basically became their secret room.

* * *

Rose walked ahead of the Marauders and Lily. Her companions were sent to their rooms, except her, who chose to do the task alone. After all, there was barely someone who _could _harm her _inside _Hogwarts, so she kept her cool but did not let her guard down. She glanced by her shoulder, although she can't see them. Things were getting really bizarre. _'What do you expect, Rose?' _a voice inside her snorted. _'You are the children of Harry Potter's generation. Trouble. Potter. Add in some Weasley and Granger, then ta- dah!_' Rose rolled her eyes at the inner voice, but then a figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Nott."

Rose greeted curtly. As it was true that Slytherin is not entirely bad anymore, the number of the students still bitter about Lord Voldemort's defeat was only a handful, and they, unfortunately, included Nott. Of course, this Nott wouldn't go out alone. Behind him were Rudolph Parkinson (Pansy Parkinson's nephew, as it seemed) and Jade Zabini. Only Zabini and Nott are prefects, so Rose has no idea why Parkinson, the third goon, was with them.

"Out of curfew, Ms. Weasley?" Lemuel Nott raised an eyebrow, his bony cheeks flushed red. Snow fell gently in the outside, its cold breath blowing inside the corridors, and Rose felt the chill more than anyone else.

"No." Rose answered, gripping her wand behind her back. "I have an assigned task I have to accomplish. If you'll excuse me—"

"Nah, nah—that's not so nice. We just want to play with you." Nott tutted. Zabini, the most considerate among the three, prevented him. "Lem, let's just go back."

"Jade, on which side are you?" Nott complained. Zabini did not talk and let her red hair cover her face, stepping back. Nott smirked at Rose and raised his wand, but—

"Three against one? That's hardly fair, Lemuel." Someone commented.

They all turned and saw Hailey, toying with her wand as she approached them with a grim smile. Lemuel grinded his teeth. "_Malfoy. The blood traitor._"

" Calling me names now, aren't you? Why? Are we close?" Hailey asked sarcastically. Rudolph the red- nosed Parkinson (not kidding) held Lemuel. "Let's just go, Lem. We'll get to them some other time."

Lemuel growled and trudged away, the two other Slytherins following behind them. Hailey shook her head and sighed, while Rose arched an eyebrow at her. "You know very well that I can handle those three. Why did you come?"

Hailey shrugged. "I have something important to tell you. As in, it's really important."

Out of nowhere, James I poked his head from the invisibility cloak. "Are you alright, you two?"

"Yes, yes we are." Rose muttered, turning to Hailey. "Let's just bring them to the room before we talk."

When they reached a fourth corridor, Rose faced a woman holding a potion and a moon chart, but soundly sleeping… maybe.

"Ms. Starkey? I know you're awake." Rose called out softly. The woman opened an eye, then another, and yawned. "What is it?"

"We need the room. Lunastrickle." Hailey said immediately, which the woman did not like. She made a face but nevertheless opened. "You have to learn your manners, little girl."

The Marauders and Lily stared at the room in awe. The floor was covered with red carpet, lamps hanging all over the place, and the walls with a greenish- gray hue. There were four bunk beds, each colored blue with yellow pillows. At the end of the room was a huge trunk, closed but not locked. There were two windows in the room, plus bean bags and armchairs near the trunk, and a door at the far corner of the room. It was like a lounge and a bedroom in one place.

"Welcome to the Room." Rose said, smiling a little. "We hope you lot will be able to rest here peacefully. There's a bathroom behind that door, and supplies are in that trunk. "

Lily smiled at both of the girls. "Thank you. I hope we find a way to send us back in our time."

"We hope so too."

"Wait a minute, I have a question." Sirius interrupted. "I thought you said Slytherin was a good house now? What was that awhile ago?"

Rose paused and looked at Hailey before answering. "It is. But that doesn't mean that everyone suddenly changes. Only a small population of the supremacists are left after all. Besides, there are also muggle borns in Slytherin."

"Really?" the four gaped, quite disbelieving. Hailey and Rose nodded.

After the two girls left, quite hurriedly, Sirius made a lousy excuse of needing to go to the bathroom while Remus checked the supplies, leaving Lily and James I awkwardly.

"Umm…"

"Ahh…"

Silence.

Silence.

And more silence wrapped the two of them in a moment of awkwardness.

"I like y-yoga!" James I suddenly blurted out of nowhere. Lily, taken by surprise, jumped in shock, stared at James I for awhile, and then laughed. "O- okay?"

James I grinned at her, and she smiled slightly back. "We should stop being awkward. It doesn't fit."

Lily nodded and agreed. "You're right, yoga- lover. I should go to sleep. Good night."

"H-hey! I said _like_ not _love_!" James I called out as he watched Lily walk over to help Remus get some blankets. She just laughed cheerfully. He smiled slightly to himself, and cursed more inside his head. _That was close_.

"Oi, Evans! WANT ME TO SLEEP WITH YOU?"

"SHUT IT, POTTER!"

Remus sighed and massaged his temple with his thumbs. "They are never going to learn."

* * *

"Okay Malfoy, what got your knickers in a twist? Spill." Rose demanded, once they were about to return to the Gryffindor Common Room. Hailey was acting weirdly, being rude to the portrait, not doing anything but sigh and smile wryly and be sarcastic, and hurrying like she was chased by eight thousand elephants. It was weird, not to mention uncommon.

"Well actually, there are two things that bother me, but this one's important." She took a deep breath.

"IforgotthattheWeasleytwinstookapictureofProngsinhisgirloutfitbackin1995."

"What?" Rose demanded, not hearing it clearly. Hailey gulped. "I _said_… I forgot that the Weasley twins took a picture of Prongs in his girl outfit back in 1995."

Rose paled and felt her knees go weaken.

"Oh, Merlin."

"Oh, Merlin it is."

* * *

**- [Set in December 1995] -**

"Gred?"

"Yes, Feorge?"

"Look at this."

The twins huddled in a corner, crouching over the printed moving picture. Both of them looked confused, staring at the picture. "Who is this?"

"Maybe you took it."

"Bollocks, you!"

"Impossible! I don't remember getting that!"

"Me neither!"

Molly interrupted the two, her hands placed on her hips. "What are you two talking about?"

Weirdly and uncharacteristically, the twins handed the picture to Molly who was frowning as she looked at the picture. She gasped; in it was a very unhappy picture of James Potter, wearing a girl's clothes and looks like he was singing something. Behind him was a group of people that were laughing, and they sure weren't familiar.

"He looks like Harry, mum."

"But we don't know who he is, because Harry never did that."

"If he did—"

"—it would be famous in all Hogwarts!"

Molly shushed them and tried to think as she stared at the picture. _But James is dead! How will the children have one of these, newly printed?_

"Maybe that picture time travelled or something." Fred joked. Molly's eyes widened at her son's off hand suggestion and proceeded to owl the picture to Professor Dumbledore for further inspection.

_This can't be. This can't be. This can't be._

* * *

_**Was it good? Was it bad? Care to tell me your thoughts?**_

_**Speaking of thoughts, a great thanks to those who set Mirror of Time and [Literally] Twisted Fate as their favorites and followed it. And I as well. Thank you so much. Salamat ng maraming marami. **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**CHAPTER 6: CLASSES**

_Previously…_

"_Maybe that picture time travelled or something." Fred joked. Molly's eyes widened at her son's off hand suggestion and proceeded to owl the picture to Professor Dumbledore for further inspection._

_This can't be. This can't be. This can't be._

* * *

**- [Dec. 16, 2022] -**

"Do you want to watch the game against Ravenclaw? It would be a lot of fun!" Fred II said excitedly, his eyes shining. Sirius clapped his hands. "Of course!"

"What part in 'we should not be seen by other students' is hard to understand, Padfoot?" Remus asked, sighing sullenly.

They were all gathered in the Secret Room, sprawled amongst the chairs on the beds, either talking or doing something. Aside from the time travelers, there were Fred II, James Sirius, Scorpius, Al, and Rose. Rose, Remus and Lily were comparing the syllabus and curriculum of the past and the present, Al, Scorpius and the two James were absorbed in a game of chess, while Sirius and Fred II shared about brilliant pranking ideas.

"We can be under the cloak." Sirius said off- handedly, grinning as he stretched on his bed. Fred II nodded alongside. "You can sit with the teachers. They hardly watch some matches—most of them are interested in championships anyway."

"Now I understand why the both of them are dubbed 'Padfoot'." Scorpius muttered to Al, who cracked a grin as he commanded a knight.

"What do you think Rose?" Fred asked, turning to their only sensible cousin. Rose looked up from their conversation. "If you can make Professor Longbottom say yes, then why not?"

Both Fred II and Sirius high- fived, both grinning ear to ear. Just then, the portrait opened, and Alice entered inside, her eyes scanning around the room. "Hello people."

"Hey Alice." Al greeted, waving from his seat. Alice smiled at him. "Umm, Professor Longbottom said that even though you have visitors you are not excused in classes. You should go."

"Classes!" Lily squeaked in alarm. "What about our classes?"

Rose bit her lip. "That's one thing we forgot to ask."

"GUYS, GUYS, GUYS!"

Hailey came running in, panting as she caught her breath. "Professor—Professor Longbottom said you have to change your appearances and your names."

"Cool! I'll be Polaris!" Sirius said, flicking his wand on his hair and changing it to blonde. His jaw turned more jutted and he flashed a dazzling smile, but the others either rolled their eyes or burst out laughing.

"What's funny?"

"Nothing, Polly." Lily teased, a giggle escaping from her lips. Siriu—_Polaris_ pouted. "It's Po- la- ris. Not Polly."

James I stood and ran a hand through his hair, grinning as he turned it to a softer brown and his cheeks turning into a tan. "I'll be Jem, then."

"What is it with you and your names?" Remus sighed. "I think I'll be Lyall."

He proceeded to change his hair to raven black, his cheeks being fuller and eyes shrinking. Both Polaris and Jem snorted at the significant nickname, while Lily hid a grin. She turned her hair to a darker blonde and curled it just past her shoulders, her facial features adjusting a little. "Then I'll be Lea Vinyls."

"Isn't that an anagram for your name?" Rose asked interestedly. Lil—_Lea_ grinned and nodded.

"Wait a minute. Shouldn't they all have a back story or something? Someone may ask and if you make it on the spot, the stories may vary." Alice suggested.

After different theories, they settled in the story wherein Jem, Lyall, and Polaris are brothers that plan on enrolling in Hogwarts because their family recently had to move in England. Lea, meanwhile, is Alice's far cousin that was home schooled and enrolled late because of her parents always travelling. She met Jem, Lyall, and Polaris once in Switzerland, and are therefore friends.

"Now that's settled," Hailey interrupted. "We better get to class. Come on."

* * *

Neville Longbottom sat in a muggle café in muggle London. His friend preferred meeting in a place wherein less people recognizes them, and they chose a café. He tapped his fingers on the table and slightly smiled to himself. The doors of the café opened and he looked up, seeing a bespectacled man with messy black hair and _'eyes as green as fresh- pickled toad' _if he remembered correctly. This one's the famous Harry Potter.

After the war, Harry made sure everyone got the correct story and asked a woman to publish his full autobiography—it's the only source of public exposure he wanted, aside from his Chocolate frog. Even the muggle world now knew him, but as a work of fiction and not as a real wizard.

"Neville," he greeted with a smile. Neville smiled, remembering the problem at hand. "Harry. Sit down. I have a lot to tell you."

"I hope it doesn't involve my kids." Harry joked. Before Neville became headmaster [Professor Flitwick was headmaster before him, but then he retired early, and before Professor Flitwick was Professor McGonagall, who now lives in Hogsmeade and visits Hogwarts from time to time. There was no one that didn't cry when she left.], he always complained about Harry's kids being magnets for trouble. Not that it's not true.

"Well, sort of." Neville said, smiling grimly. "Actually, it involved something called Fate and Father Time."

Harry perked up. "What?"

Neville took a deep breath. He learned not so long ago that in order for him to not stutter, his thoughts need to be organized when he talks. "Harry, James, Lily, Remus, and Sirius are here in this time line. In fact, Al decided to record what they said so they wouldn't have to repeat it over again. Brilliant child, really."

Neville handed the vial of silver liquid under the table and gave it to Harry, who immediately pocketed it. Harry nodded, although his face still looked ashen. "I'll investigate on this matter. Neville, are you sure they are…"

"Yes. Yes I'm sure, Harry."

They bade each other goodbye and went on separate ways—that's how meetings go these days. Everyone's just so busy with their lives and works. After all, Harry is head of Auror and Neville has a school to run. Instead of directing himself to his office, Harry immediately went straight home and entered his office. On a shelf were different awards and plaques he received throughout his entire life, and his desk neatly arranged. He opened a cabinet and pulled out the pensieve—this modern day pensieve can not only view memories—they also work like recording player, and that's convenient.

He heard the conversations.

He heard what had happened.

But still he can't believe it. He's what—42 years old, and still his heart aches like a little child. He has parents to meet. He can finally meet his parents. But first, he needs to make some arrangements.

* * *

James really did prepare for the speech inside his mind. He recited it for a multitude of times, especially because he hates having fights with his best girl friend. Oh, he means girl best friend, not the other thing. He took a deep breath as he approached her, who was walking with Rose to get to their class.

"WIDEWINGS! OI!"

Hailey briefly glanced over her shoulder but turned around.

She is a bit childish when it comes to fights like this—no, not childish. Stubborn. If she doesn't want to, she doesn't do it. She wasn't the kind of girl that goes with the flow. Until, of course, Rose nudges her. "I'll go first. Just follow, okay?"

Hailey grumbled as a reply but kept on walking, until someone grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her up. "HEY!"

"I'm not setting you down until you talk to me!" James roared, ignoring the looks they were getting. Hailey struggled against him, doing everything she can, but James was far stronger than her more than she thought.

"POTTER, PUT ME DOWN! PRONGS! _JAMES, PLEASE!_"

James placed her down and locked her against the wall, his arms surrounding her so she won't be able to get out. "What did you call me?"

Hailey stared at him flat- out. "Your name, duh."

"You never call me James unless it's important." James said, his eyebrow arching. They both tried to ignore the close proximity of each other.

"Can you just please let me go? I'll have to get to class."

"I can but I won't."

Hailey narrowed her eyes and checked her watch. "Fine. You have two minutes to talk. No more, no less."

James took a deep breath. _Here goes the speech._ "Okay, first of all, you know I'm not good at this, so… uhh. Fine, I'll say it, I'll say it. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being a jerk. I shouldn't have said that because you're the one who was there for me every single time. You mean a lot to me—to my family, because you're the best friend that is at least more sensible to talk to than Fred. You're the best friend that can keep secrets and really keep them. The one I can tell all my problems too, and would listen without complain. The one who would only give me advice if she knew I need it. The best _best friend_ ever. So I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

"I thought that one's for Fred." Hailey said, raising an eyebrow. "Because Rose is my best friend, not you."

"Ouch. That hurts, Malfoy."

"Serves you right, Potter. And for your information, we were never friends, and we'll never be, as long as you and I exists."

She pushed his arm out of her way and walked away.

"SO, ARE WE BACK NOW?"

Hailey raised an arm although her back was turned. "Whatever, Potter."

James grinned. At least they're back and he finally fixed the problem.

* * *

Rose sat, as always, with Al and Scorpius in the Potions class. The dungeons, thank goodness, were now lighted up with small torches, so it wasn't that cold anymore.

"Where's Hailey? The class is starting!" Al said, glancing up at their professor.

"Talking with your brother. I'm sure she'll manage to come." Rose said, and felt someone grab her hand under the table. Scorpius was seated beside her and beside them was Al, covering the two of them.

"Scorpius—" Rose hissed, but he pretended to not hear her but continued to rub his thumbs along the sides of her palm. Rose was relaxed, but she's not going to say that aloud.

"Al's covering us. Are you really panicking?" Scorpius whispered to her. Rose rolled her eyes and did not any more protest. It starts with these—small acts of rebellion.

Hailey came in the class, panting as she sat beside Al, running a hand through her hair. The three of them sent her a questioning look and she shrugged, turning to look at their Professor who was frowning at Hailey. "Why are you late, Ms. Malfoy?"

"I helped a first year that got stuck in the moving stair case, professor." She lied smoothly. Rose tried not to cough—it's like she's allergic to lies. The Professor, seeming used with this, just nodded.

Everything went along fine. Until Hailey noticed the 'holding hands under the table' thing and she discreetly whacked Scorpius' head, although she was teasingly grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

"It's boring! I don't want to take classes!" Polaris whined, making girls turn their heads and giggle at his direction.

"Then why did you come along?" Lyall asked dryly.

Polaris hung his head in shame. "I like disguises. And I want to see myself with blonde hair. Plus I thought classes here in the future would be more interesting. It's the same."

"No, it wasn't actually." Lea interjected. "The teachings here are advanced and emphasizes on practical more than theories, but that's actually wonderful."

"Yeah, yeah." Jem commanded off- handedly. Lea rolled her eyes.

"Where did you get your name anyway? Especially your last name. Does that race even exist?" Jem asked her with a teasing smile. Lea rolled her eyes. "There's nothing wrong with Vinyls."

"How do you even spell your surname?" Polaris asked. Lea, once again, rolled her eyes. "V- I- N- Y- L- S. Pronounced as vee- nayls. Now quit teasing me, Polly."

Polaris pouted. Jem coughed and sniffed. "_It should be Potter instead._"

Lea jumped and turned to look at him. "What? What did you say?"

Jem blushed and looked away. "Nothing."

This sent Polaris, who was the only one who heard, into a fit of laughter.

* * *

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore stared at the picture in front of him with calculating eyes. He knew he—_everyone_ would be in deep danger if he still keeps this picture and studies it. So without hesitation, he pulled out his wand and pointed it at the picture.

"_Incendio_."

The picture erupted into ashes.

Just forget about the picture. Forget about the picture. Forget about the picture.

* * *

_**That's a pretty long chapter. I hope you enjoyed.**_


End file.
